What happens next?
by Cherry Blossom Pie
Summary: so...what happens after Mizuki receives that newspaper? read to find out! my first fanfiction, so be nice!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Mizuki peered at the newspaper that came out of the air. She wondered when they would actually come, or if this was just some practical joke.

"Surprise!" yelled voices behind her.

Mizuki saw Nakatsu, Nanba, Doctor Umeda, and the rest of the students from Osaka High. But the biggest surprise was the black haired boy slouching behind them, hands in his pockets, looking out of place.

"Sano?" asked Mizuki, shocked.

"They made me come," he muttered.

"Ha! As if. The guy was practically begging to come with us!" laughed Nakatsu as Sano glared at him.

"I wanted to see America," mumbled Sano.

Nakatsu snorted.

Mizuki beamed. "It's so nice to see you all!"

Hibari stepped forward. "I know, huh?"

Suddenly, Julia ran out. "Who are these people?" she asked. Then her face lit up. "Oh! You guys go to the same school as Mizuki, right?" She grinned at Nakatsu, who stared at her with a bored expression. He turned to Mizuki. "So, what do we do first?"

"You guys should settle in." Mizuki pointed at her huge house. "There's plenty of rooms for everyone. You just need to pair up with someone." The Osaka High students each paired up with someone from Saint Blossoms immediately. Only Sano and Nakatsu were left.

"So, Mizuki, which one of us should room with you?"

"What?" squeaked Mizuki. "How do I know?"

Sano shrugged and went to stand next to her. Mizuki stared at him. He had the same gracefulness as before and she was sure he could do the high jump perfectly now. How she wanted to see him jump again!

Nakatsu looked at them, looking like the perfect little couple and looked down.

"I'll room with Nakatsu," volunteered Julia, who was staying with Mizuki for a month until her parents returned.

Nakatsu and Mizuki gaped at her. Nakatsu sighed and walked after her as she continued back to the house.

"Shall we go?" asked Sano in a low voice. Mizuki jumped, still shocked from what had happened. Everyone else was gone. Sano grabbed Mizuki's hand and she felt small shivers from his warm touch. Inside, everyone was looking and ogling the rich tapestries and paintings inside.

Julia seemed to be holding back laughter at everyone's shock at such rich things.

After eating hamburgers and soda, everyone went out into the garden. Nakatsu stared jealously as Sano looked around before giving Mizuki a secret kiss on the cheek. "I missed you," he whispered. Mizuki's face turned red.

-- End of Chapter 1--


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Chapter 2

Nakatsu watched enviously as Sano and Mizuki walked to their room. The night passed quickly, and Mizuki decided that she would make this trip worth it. The next day, she made a shocking announcement.

"We're going to Las Vegas!"

"What?" shouted everyone.

Julia looked at Mizuki uncertainly. "You know, that isn't really the best idea," she whispered. Mizuki waved her off. "Let's go!" she yelled.

"Whoa," muttered Nakatsu as he looked at the flashing lights in the casino.

"Whoa," said Nanba as he stared at the waitresses.

Sano knocked them on their heads and dragged them back to the place they were staying, the Bellagio.

"Let's celebrate!" Julia said. She had cans of beer. Everyone tried some. Sano drank too much, but no one noticed, not even when he staggered out of the suite.

"Um, where's Sano?" asked Mizuki.

"He went outside, I think," said Nakatsu drunkenly. Mizuki caught sight of a bunch of empty beer cans. She suddenly remembered. "Oh no!" she gasped, and ran outside.

It took a long time, but she saw Sano kissing a blonde on the corner of a bar. She suddenly felt tears well up in her eyes, and ran out of the hotel. It was a hot night, and she spent it wandering around, until Nakatsu found her.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Sano," she sniffed.

Nakatsu hugged her, feeling angry at Sano. He was going to get it tomorrow.

The next day, Sano woke up, feeling a hangover. He was surprised that Mizuki wasn't there. "Sano Izumi, how could you?" growled Nakatsu when Sano walked out of the room.

"Huh?"

"Is it really true that you like Mizuki, or are you just playing around?" asked Nakatsu angrily.

"What? Where'd you get that notion?"

"You actually asked!" Nakatsu punched Sano in the face. Sano looked at him surprised, but mad. "Look, if I did something to hurt your feelings then say it!"

"Well, your "girlfriend" saw you kissing a girl yesterday! If that isn't hurting her feelings I don't know what is!"

"Eh?" Sano suddenly remembered everything. "I've got to find Mizuki," he realized.

"You think? Go, you stupid idiot!"

Sano rushed off, and looked for Mizuki everywhere, but couldn't find her. Where was she?

Sorry for leaving such a big cliffhanger, but I'm busy today!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Mizuki, where are you?" Sano was practically crying with desperation. He collapsed in front of a pond and thought until he heard someone sniffling somewhere. "Hm," he mumbled. He got up and walked toward the sound until he saw a girl crying. "Mizuki!" he yelled. He ran toward her and hugged her.

"Get away from me!" yelled Mizuki, throwing off his arms.

"Why?" asked Sano in confusion.

"How could you do that to me? I thought you loved me!" cried Mizuki.

"Oh, come on, you know what happens to me when I'm under the influence of alcohol! I don't know why I have such a nasty habit, okay?"

"Fine then! If you don't care, then why were we even together in the first place?"

Sano's voice softened. He patted Mizuki's head, just like before. "Sorry. I won't ever drink alcohol again," he promised.

"You'd do that for me?" asked Mizuki.

"Yes, of course I would! I love you, remember?" Sano kissed her cheek. "Come on. Let's go back before everyone starts worrying about us.

"Okay." Mizuki threaded her fingers through his and skipped. Sano's words made her feel much better, and she knew he had meant them.

"We're back…" Mizuki covered her mouth with her hand. Nakatsu and Julia were locked in a passionate embrace. Nakatsu broke away and wiped his mouth.

"Whoa, what happened here?" asked Sano.

"She kissed me!" Nakatsu pointed a finger at Julia.

"I did, but did you pull away? No! I didn't think so." Julia put her hands on her hips.

"Fine," Nakatsu grumbled.

"You guys are together?" Mizuki squealed. Julia blushed, and Nakatsu looked away. "I'll take that as a yes."

"Well, I'm glad everyone's happy now," Nanba walked in. His arm was around a beautiful girl with blonde hair and large eyes. "And I'm happy I got myself someone French. He nudged the girl and she smiled, saying something they couldn't understand. "Me too," Nanba said, smirking at the two pairs. He led her out.

"He's right," Mizuki announced. "Whatever happens, we'll always be together, right?" Sano nodded. "Together," he whispered.

Julia and Nakatsu looked at each other. "Um, sure!" Julia said. Nakatsu rolled his eyes. But the chimed in, "Together." And those words were the base of a long relationship.

So? Did you like it?? I hope you did, but if you didn't, then too bad. Check out my other stories too! Thanks to all that read and reviewed it!


End file.
